Feline Figures
by breathingspacex
Summary: Nick Lucas is definitely not a cat person. NACY.


i'm new. bare with me.

Stepping out of his car, Nick adjusted his collar nervously. Patting the case in his jacket pocket, he cast an eye on Macy's house. It was small, but in a nice, cozy way. It was almost like a cottage, made from grey stone blocks, with ivy creeping up the sides and a little wooden door.

Nick headed up the brick path, climbing the stairs and ringing the doorbell. The door was answered by Macy in a few seconds. She looked the same as ever, her hazel eyes shining, and her bright smile glowing.

"Hey!" Macy said, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Nick found himself grinning, as one couldn't help but do in her presence. She ushered him inside. "Sit down; I'll put some coffee on."

Nick took a seat on the leather couch. He heard Macy humming quietly to herself in the kitchen, and realized how much he had missed her since he had been on tour. It had only been a few weeks, but it seemed like such a long time.

He was glad he had brought her a present. Taking the case out of his jacket, he opened it. It was a nice necklace. It was a silver chain, with a ruby pendant: her birthstone. As he imagined giving to her, a small brown tabby cat crept up to the table and started to pole around the necklace with a paw.

Nick smiled. "Hello, there." He looked around. He hadn't noticed before, but there was another cat in the room. There was a fat grey long-hair and an off-white Siamese.

All of a sudden, the tabby bit down on the chain, jumping down from the table, taking the necklace away in its mouth. "Hey! That's for Macy!" Nick got up off the couch, following the cat up the stairs.

He glimpsed the brown feline slip through a partially open door. Nick followed, cautiously easing open the door. It took him a few seconds to realize he had just walked into Macy's room. It was painted yellow, with a single bed. Posters covered the walls. A dresser sat in one corner. Forgetting for a moment about the cat and the necklace, Nick walked over to the dresser, looking at the framed pictures on top of it.

There was one that stood out. It had been taken at a party, when Nick and Macy had been watching Joe and Kevins rap battle. They were both laughing, and Nick's arm was draped around her shoulders. Nick smiled just at the memory. He wondered why Macy had this picture right on top of her dresser. She probably saw it everyday.

Neil quieted those thoughts. Why was he thinking about this? Macy didn't like him. She probably had pictures of her and Van Dyke, too. He looked around the room, at the walls and at the bed's headboard. There weren't any pictures of her and Van Dyke.

"Exploring, are we?" Nick turned, surprised. Macy was leaning against the doorframe, an odd smile on her face.

"Um, yeah," Nick said, not wanting to ruin the surprise of the necklace by mentioning the cat.

"The coffee's ready." They went back down the stairs, sitting in the living room.

"Have you met the cats?" Macy changed the subject.

"Yeah, actually I have," Nick replied.

Macy called them with a whistle. They all assembled in the room, including, Nick noticed, the brown tabby with Macy's necklace.

"I named him after a famous leader," Macy said, grinning. "That's Napoleon," She said, pointing to the off-white Siamese.

"What about that one?" Nick pointed to the tabby.

Macy grinned. "That's Stinker," She said proudly.

Nick laughed. "Napoleon,... And Stinker?"

Macy nodded. She finally noticed the necklace. "What's that you've got in your mouth, Stinker?"

She dropped to her hands and knees, taking the necklace from the cat. "That's for you," Nick said hurriedly. "The cat took it from the table and I was up in your room trying to get it back."

Macy got back on the couch beside Nick, still examining the necklace. "Wow," She breathed. All of a sudden, she dropped the necklace and through her arms around Nick's neck, squealing with delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She shrieked.

"You're welcome," Nick squeaked through constricted lungs. Releasing him somewhat, Macy gave him a quick peck on the lips, something she had never done before.

They both stopped for a few seconds, Macy's arms still around his neck. Slower this time, Macy leaned closer, moving her face to Nick's. She kissed quickly him again, and then again. On the third peck, she opened her mouth, invitingly. Nick responded, slipping his tongue past her lips. Macy moaned quietly, pressing her lithe body up against his.

After a few seconds, they broke apart. "Macy..." Nick started. Macy put a finger to his lips.

"Shut up, Nickl! I just kissed you and nothing you can say will make me believe that you didn't enjoy it!"

Nick looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure I did enjoy it. Maybe we could try again."

Macy grinned, grabbing Nick by the hand and pulling him up off the couch. "How about a change of scenery?"

She started to lead him up the stairs. Nick clapped a hand to his mouth in mock horror. "I guess you're not as sweet and innocent as you pretend, huh?"

"I'll let you decide that for yourself," Macy said mischievously.

She led him into her room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"By the way, thanks again for the necklace."

review? you know you want to. (;


End file.
